


Bloodlust

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal has sick needs, but as King of Kyrat, he can't fulfill them openly now. That's what Ajay is for.





	1. Torture Chamber

“Ready, Ajay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” The knife blade touched skin, pressed deeper, and Ajay screamed as it sliced through his body. When he blade was finally removed, Ajay was panting heavily, but he wasn’t the only one. Sabal, too, gasped for air, his eyes alight with animalistic hunger. Every day he longed to cut, to feel his knife piece flesh, to feel a warm body shudder out its last breath against him. He had killed so many, and it would never be enough. A king could never be seen or even thought to be killing his own subjects, so he and Ajay had developed a compromise. Every day, deep down in the palace’s torture chambers, Sabal chained Ajay and vented his sick needs on Ajay’s body. What a glorious body it was, littered back and forth with his scars, old, almost fresh, and fresh, raw and bleeding, made by his knife seconds ago. Sometimes, when he was in the right mood, and if he felt like giving Ajay a reprieve, it satisfied him enough to simply run his knife along the scars without cutting. Today, he stopped short at the sight of one particular scar.

“...This one isn’t mine.” It was too haphazard to have been made by his hands, his hands that cut Ajay’s skin with careful reverence, and knew exactly where his knife was at all times. Sabal gave Ajay a few seconds to recover, or perhaps to wonder why they’d stopped. Ajay knew their sessions were never this short. The latter was closer to the truth, as Ajay opened his eyes and gave Sabal a weak questioning look, not having heard the statement. Sabal traced the scar with a finger, waiting until Ajay’s eyes followed along as well.

“This scar isn’t mine. Who gave it to you?” Sabal always thought that it would be impossible for Ajay to remember, with all the cuts he received on a near-daily basis, but Ajay seemed to have excellent memory.

“...Royal army...near Utkarsh...just passing through...dead now.” Sabal nodded approvingly.

“Dead now is all I’m looking for,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the offending mark, “I’m so sorry they did that to you.” He kissed the mark until Ajay started to whine, a sound that meant the pleasant sensation of lips on skin was blending with the sting of the blade and confusing his senses. He couldn’t have that.

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Ajay nodded, settling back down to try and relax for the next cut, and Sabal began again, drawing another scream from Ajay’s throat.

Ajay lasted a long time, but Sabal wasn't done yet. Almost, but not quite. There was one more thing he wanted before he would be finished. Ajay was weak now, half-conscious, and that was the only time he could do this. He might do too much damage otherwise. He trailed his fingers carefully along Ajay’s stomach, feeling, pressing, searching. Finally he found the right spot. There were no major organs here. He wrapped an arm around Ajay’s back, letting him rest his weight on his shoulders.

“Breathe, Ajay,” he whispered, “Just breathe, try to go to sleep. Breathe in...and out.” As soon as Ajay started to exhale, he pressed the knife in, letting in slide deep into Ajay’s body with infinite care. Ajay’s breathing hitched and he gasped and cried out with the pain, and Sabal kept shushing him.

“Breathe, Ajay, just breathe, just relax, it’ll be over soon.” He held the knife there, then pulled it out just as slowly, confident he hadn’t struck anything major. He would lay off until this wound had healed. He was sick in his needs, perhaps, but he wasn’t cruel. If Ajay told him to stop, they stopped.

As soon as the knife was out he dropped it, taking Ajay out of his chains. He fell into Sabal’s arms, groaning weakly, and Sabal knew his consciousness was fading rapidly.

“There, it’s all over Ajay. You did so well, I’ll take care of you, just rest and go to sleep…” He was fairly sure Ajay was already gone, and he assessed the wounds before stitching it closed and wrapping it with a large bandage. The smaller cuts were cleaned and bandaged if they were still bleeding. They were shallow cuts, though, not many were still bleeding. It was the stab wound that had taken the most out of Ajay, and he lifted Ajay into his arms, taking him to the nearby bed he’d had installed. He’d put Ajay in his own bed when he’d recovered enough to move. For now, he let him rest.


	2. Discovery

Ajay had regained consciousness in a few days, and Sabal was right there beside him to comfort him.

“Did I...How long was I…Shit…” He couldn’t form a coherent thought yet.

“Shh, it’s alright Ajay, close your eyes and relax. You’re not ready to be awake yet, just go back to sleep.”

“But...you need…” Sabal laughed.

“You’re not ready to be awake yet, and you’re certainly not ready for that. I was too harsh with you this time, and we both know it. You need to HEAL, Ajay. I can keep my needs at bay while you recover.” 

“Hn…” Ajay didn’t sound like he agreed, but then again he didn't sound like he was staying awake very well, either.

“Go back to sleep, Ajay. Let me worry about my needs.” Sabal waited until Ajay had gone limp on the bed before he got up and left. Truth be told, he couldn't keep his needs at bay, not without Ajay. Thankfully, there were pockets of resistance left over, but not nearly enough that he could stab them all and keep his needs sated while Ajay healed. He brought them in for interrogation, cutting them up long after they divulged what he needed...not that any of the Golden Path needed to know that. 

With his needs satisfied for one day, he went back to Ajay, who was now only dozing.

“Ajay?”

“Hmm…?”

“How are you feeling?”

“...Stomach hurts. ...Cuts hurt. Everything hurts.”

“Do you need morphine?”

“...Need or want?” Sabal smiled.

“I’ve got some here for you.” Ajay sighed with relief even before the drugs were in his body. Ajay was a little more keen to accept morphine than he was before, but Sabal allowed it. He cut up Ajay’s body and essentially tortured him on a near-daily basis, he wasn’t about to complain if Ajay leaned a little more heavily on artificial pain relievers. Besides, morphine wasn’t addictive like opium, nor did Ajay seem to be developing a tolerance, so there wasn’t much harm in it. 

With the morphine in his system Ajay closed his eyes and dropped right off to sleep, which gave Sabal the ability to check on the wound he’d made. It was deep, but it was clearly starting to heal. Their future sessions might be conducted with Ajay lying down, and with considerably fewer cuts than normal. At least until Ajay healed. 

***

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. I’ll be careful this time.”

“Aren’t you always?”

“Perhaps the word I was looking for was gentle, then,” Sabal amended with a smile, “Just relax, that should help things go more smoothly.” He dragged his knife down Ajay’s forearm, but stopped the second he noticed Ajay’s stomach tensing.

“Too much?”

“Uh...a little…”

“Somewhere else, perhaps?

“Maybe…” Sabal chose another spot, near Ajay’s neck, but his whole body tensed when he cut there, too. Sabal sighed.

“Sorry…”

“You’re injured, Ajay, and I’m creating new wounds. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But...your needs…”

“Will be satisfied as long as you’re vocal. Don’t worry, I won’t cut anywhere else.” He trailed the knife overtop a scar on Ajay’s shoulder, delighting in the way Ajay whimpered. Ajay was a delight to have, even when he couldn’t cut.

“There, that’s perfect, Ajay. How was that?”

“Better...I can be more relaxed.”

“Good. Close your eyes and try to rest as much as you can while I keep going, alright?” Ajay grunted a response, and Sabal trailed his knife along another scar, shivering right along with Ajay. It really was like sex, what he did. Cold fingers on hot skin, shivering with an overwhelming sensation...If only people didn’t have their silly morals, they’d enjoy this as much as he did. He trailed his knife down Ajay’s throat and Ajay moaned, startling a chuckle out a Sabal. It seemed like Ajay was starting to lose his silly morals.

“Feels…” Ajay began, like he was trying to defend his moan, or perhaps trying to pretend, for the sake of those same silly morals, that he wasn’t enjoying himself.

“It’s alright, Ajay. Let your voice out if you need to. Nobody can hear you but me, and I won’t judge you if you’re enjoying yourself. It just makes this better for both of us.” Ajay’s face scrunched up.

“Not...what I need to hear…” Ah, so he had discovered he enjoyed this at the same time Sabal had, and was now feeling at odds with his silly morals. Again, if only people - Ajay, in this particular case - didn’t have their silly morals. On another note, Ajay was particularly coherent today, perhaps because Sabal was doing his best to be gentle.

“Just because you enjoy risk does not mean you would run recklessly into battle to get shot. I would guess a large part of your enjoyment stems from the knowledge that I would stop the moment you asked me to. Remember we made that very clear when we made this arrangement. If you enjoy this, so much the better, but at the same time this stops the moment you decide it’s too much. Having a safety net for if you are not enjoying these extremes gives you the freedom to allow yourself to enjoy them. Besides, enjoying the lack of control does not make you a sadist like me. You and I are still very different.” Ajay groaned uncertainly, and Sabal sighed. He would reason with Ajay when Ajay wasn’t too overwhelmed by sensation to be reasoned with. For now, he kept it simple.

“Don’t worry about your thoughts right now, Ajay, just let yourself feel.” He trailed his knife carefully down the uninjured side of Ajay’s stomach, and Ajay gasped, moaning again. Sabal brought the tip of his knife up to Ajay’s open mouth, just to see what would happen, and was immensely gratified when Ajay’s tongue stretched out between parted lips to trace the cold metal. His mouth closed around the tip of the knife, sucking gently on it, and Sabal held his knife perfectly still.

“Be careful when you play with knives, Ajay. I don’t want you to cut yourself accidentally.” Ajay hummed his understanding, but otherwise continued to suck on the sharpened blade. Sabal let him explore for a few more seconds before he spoke up.

“Ajay, I’m going to pull the knife away.” Ajay responded immediately, opening his mouth so Sabal could take his knife back without hurting him. As pleasant as it was to watch Ajay discover this about himself, Sabal still had his own needs to fulfill. He traced one of his favourite scars down Ajay’s leg - the scream Ajay had let out when he made that scar still gave him shivers to think about - and Ajay hummed. With a few more passes of his knife up and down Ajay’s body, Sabal was satisfied, and he pulled the knife away.

“There, we’re all done, Ajay. Come back to yourself when you’re ready.” He put his knife away, sitting back on the bed. He carefully unwrapped Ajay’s bandage and sighed when he found the wound relatively undamaged. Good. Wrapping the wound back up, Sabal went to make a cup of tea that Ajay could drink when he had recovered.


End file.
